Turned Into a Child (KakashiXReader)
by LovelyMacabreMaiden
Summary: "DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from the Naruto franchise or any Naruto character mentioned in this one-shot. They belong to the respectable Masashi Kishimoto." Hmmm, I don't take much confidence in my attraction to Kakashi so this one-shot probably won't be great, but it's sweet… :D… Nothing… No… Okay… Responses… *cricket* -.-'


Base Information

Name: Kigakiku, Tomoyo (Meaning= thoughtful, wise era/wise people)

Rank: Chunin

Village: Konohagakure (Leaf)

Appearance: Whatever you choose.

Wardrobe: anything as long as it has you have the flak jacket

Time: Pre-Shippuden

Good Morning

The early morning sun rose, waking the [H/C] haired beauty. She went through her regular routine, which consisted of: waking up, making herself presentable, eating break feast, and making her way to the academy. Tomoyo was a kind and cheery person, who enjoyed acrobatics; she usually practiced through the forest of the training area since she was such an early riser. As oblivious as she is, Tomoyo always ended up ramming into Kakashi Hatake a mentor to Naruto Uzumaki, whom thought of her as cuddly, scary for always hugging him to suffocation. He learned his lesson to stay out of her way, always dodging her without even looking from the oh-so-interesting book he carries around. Tomoyo jumped through the always propped open window of her classroom, her female students (Amaya and Rin) amazed by her graceful landings and her male student (Ichigo) blushing by "how pretty" she is. "Alright you three!~ Ready for today!~" She dotted and scratched on a scroll a landscape; her geography lesson beginning with identification and strategy of maneuvering an environment with or without chakra.

Tag for training?

Another training exercise for Team 7, today being interrupted with the accidental intervention of team 13. Kakashi actually _not_ paying attention to her; the two shinobi slamming face to face. "Ah! Kakashi-senpai, are you alright? Did anyone else get hurt? Where'd my team go? Hi!~ Team 7~ Oh, and Owww! And-" "Hey, hey; Tomoyo, everything's fine. No one's broken, well except for your nose…" "Okay; oh yeah, Good Morning Kakashi-senpai~" Tomoyo held her now bleeding nose, sitting on the ground, her team trying to mingle with Kakashi's. "You have a hard head, Kakashi… =3=" "Maybe it just seems that way because you're such a ditz." "No, not a ditz, an air-head; there's a difference!" "Oh, alright. Because you're such an air-head…" "That doesn't make this any better… Rin! Stop glaring! He's only interested in your hair!" Awkward for a rowdy little genin boy. Her students always ended up just being her children, an easy concept to accept due to the fact they _were_ children. The female jonin proposed that the two teams train in a game of capture the flag, of which the copy ninja accepted as a generally good idea, as long as he wasn't part of it. Kigakiku sweat dropping at the predictable actions he was going to take resting up on the tree branch. And so, she began the two teams into Capture the Flag(s); in which the players must capture the flags attached to the opponent's belts. A rather silly game but one that became more difficult as Kigakiku changed the landscape a little with Doton (Earth release).

The day was splendid for Tomoyo's team; they won three games in a row while team Kakshi had barely enough time to capture Amaya's flag before it became too dark. Kakshi's team seven needed to work with their teamwork, almost desperately compared to Tomoyo's team. The two groups walking off the training grounds after the "entertaining" day; Kakashi, as observant as he is, ease dropping on the singing coming from team thirteen. "Teacher and Kakashi sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G~" Team 13 teaching this song to Sakura and Naruto who began snickering; he held a playful grin beneath his mask to the newly developed song for him and his female friend, who at the moment was staring of at the sunset.

Marriage

From team 13's last mission, Tomoyo had the day off and took a stroll though the village, the afternoon sun gleaming above. She enjoyed the breeze that came by and especially enjoyed it from atop the Academy. Tomoyo made her leaps up to the roof and stood there, at the railing, just visualizing what the world looked like outside the Land of Fire. She admits to never really seeing anything past that; she was a chunin who had never been outside the Land of Fire? Preposterous! But this was true. Tomoyo heard footsteps behind her, they were light, and she knew him immediately. "Iruka-kun, how are you~ ^^?" said in a cheery voice, that even a ten year old would call childish. "Miss Tomoyo, my day's just fine; came up here to get some air too?" She nodded, thoughts of flying through trees and the forest passing through her mind (again). "Have you ever thought about romance?" Tomoyo became terrifyingly depressed like a stone statue at the question. In her mind about twenty-five to thirty-five are good marriage years; she was twenty-six with plenty of time. "Well… There's one guy… Wait… You're a boy, why are you talking about girlie things like that with me!?" "Haha, it's better to get a woman's romance interest from a woman, that's all. ^^" _Hmm…_ That one guy; whom she met on a mission and had the charisma even a hero would envy.

"_Kakashi-kun…"_

"Huh? Talking about me? I didn't know you were the gossiping type." AAhhh! Tomoyo flipped in any direction possible from the surprise interruption. "Nothing! I didn't say anything! /"

"Hm… ^^"

Play Day

_*Teacher's so weird… The Chunin Exams are in two weeks and today we're not even training. I don't mind anymore, we're not doing anything to bad today. Yeah, but I'd rather go over survival skills.* _Her students were ready for the Chunin Exams, they honestly didn't realize it though. Tomoyo Kigakiku only passed a handful of her genin, so she really was quite a harsh teacher. She rewarded her students with a Dango Day. At the training grounds she did Amaya and Rin's hair; taught Ichigo how to flirt using his awkward demeanor and showed him how to look presentable if he ever landed a date. Her students never even felt like she was a teacher, especially by first impression, when she went straight up to Ichigo's face and squeezed his cheeks or braided Rin's hair unexpectedly; no she was an older sibling or an aunt. "Teacher? Have you ever gotten a date with someone?" Rin's question seemed innocent enough, Amaya and Ichigo also looking at their teacher with anticipation. Tomoyo almost froze, staring at the ground contemplating. "Uh… No, not really…" "Then why are _you_ giving dating advice?" Amaya was at least the second most popular girl in her academy class and always questioned Tomoyo, annoying brat. "Teacher! I demand you go and ask out that other Sensei! Right now! Yeah!" Ichigo's first attempt at a commanding role and Amaya and Rin followed instantly; the three genin surrounded their teacher and dragged her along. Tomoyo flushed an orange red color but really wouldn't think of asking out another instructor with the Chunin Exams on their way. Kakashi would be too busy training the Uchiha boy.

Sunset; the group hadn't found Kakashi yet and was still dragging their sensei. She began thinking about it… All this time she saw him or at least passed him by every morning, got to know him as a team instructor on a single mission, why not give it a chance. She'd rather try than stay on the side lines and watch him live his life and go on just living hers. They found him and his Uchiha genin separating at the gate. When the genin boy had looked at them and scoffed, he disappeared into a puff of smoke. Team thirteen pushed and shoved their teacher into the face of the gray hair jonin's, waiting behind her until she asked him. "Eh… H-hi ^\\\^" "Yes, Tomoyo. Is there something going on here?" He peered at the three genin a few feet away from her back. Tomoyo continued to blush heavily and stared at Kakashi's one eye from her 5 ft 3 inch perspective. "Yeah, alright! Kakashi-kun! Will you be boyfriend?!" Stars twinkled into her happy eyes and huge grin across her face, her embarrassed demeanor gone for the moment. Kakashi stayed calm but sweat dropped; he smiled and placed a hand on her head, rubbing it like a child's. "Sure why not, but ask me after the Chunin Exams, alright?" and he was off.

Tomoyo was turned to stone… Honestly, was that a yes or a no she was dumbfounded; but her team knew.


End file.
